I'd Lie
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Inspired to write this after Taylor Swifts Song I'd Lie. NOT a songfic! Enjoy


_This is not a sonfic._

_When I heard this song I just automaticly thought of Hermione and Ron._

_enjoy!_

_I'd Lie. By. Taylor swift._

_

* * *

_Hermione was sitting in Ron's car, letting him take her back home. She innocently looks over at him and blushes slightly. He was talking about what him and Harry did the previous night, but Hermione could only look into his beautiful eyes.

"Two colors...a sea blue with a hint of green." She counted/ examined.

Hermione could never tell Ron that she loved him for he would only reject her.

"You know what 'Mione?" He asks, stopping at a red light.

Hermione snapped out of her gaze and said "What?"

Ron ran his slender fingers through his shaggy red hair and said "I'll never fall in love, it's a hassle if you ask me."

The young women let out a strained laugh then looked out the window sadly.

"I know almost everything about him. His favorite color is forest green, when he gets a chance to argue with someone he'll do it, he was born on the seventeenth of March (I KNOW IT"S NOT HIS REAL BIRTHDAY!). His younger sister, Ginny, is beautiful, Ron has Arthur's eyes." She thought, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Ahahahaha! 'Mione? Do you LOVE me!" He joked.

All she did was smile and said a lie.

"No"

* * *

Hermione was at a local diner sitting at an empty booth when Ron came in.

He looked around and focused his gaze on Her. She waved and he smiled back walking over to her and sitting on the seat opposite to her.

"Hey 'Mione!" He said, reaching over and patting her shoulder.

She smiled and said hi back.

When Ron picked up the menu he looked intensely at all the different food choices.

Hermione sighed quietly and looked at him.

"Shouldn't he know that I love him! Isn't there a sign like a... light bulb going off in his git like mind!" She thought, slowly looking at his eyes again.

Ron looked up at her and gave her a wide smile. Hermione's heart squeezed tightly as he smiled at her. She KNOWS that he always smiles and never lets anyone see him shed any tears. Just like how Hermione never let's anyone know that she wishes Ron was hers.

* * *

As the two left the diner Ron gave her a pat on the back and started to walk back home.

Hermione just stands there and watches him walk away.

"I wish I could tell you I'm holding every breath for you..."She whispered, tears rolling out of her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Hermione walked home in silence and thought about Ron.

"Heh, he plays the guitar but would never tell anyone that because they would think he was a softy and he could see through EVERYTHING...but my one little heart. Did he even know I wake up every morning thinking how beautiful he is? Does he know that I put on a little bit of Make-up and pray that he would know how I feel?"

Then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes wide with realization.

"I..I have to tell him! He will never know if I don't say anything!"

So Hermione quickly turned around and ran to Ron's house.

Her tears flew off her face as she ran and pushed people out of her way.

"Ron!" Her mind yelled. That was the only person she wanted to see right NOW!

* * *

When she reached his door step, Hermione quickly knocked on his door.

Moments later Ron was at the door. He looked at her confused and then said " 'Mione? What are you doing here?"

She bent forward placing her hands on her knees and panted.

"R..Ron...I...I..love...you!" She choked out, looking up at him sadly.

His eyes went wide.

Hermione stood up after controlling her breathing and looked at him again.

"Before you reject me, I want to tell you... Iv'e loved you ever since we met. I know all your favorite songs, how much you like the color green, how you love to pick a fight, when your birthday is, and how Ginny is your beautiful sister and how you have Arthur's eyes."

"I also know you love to play the guitar." She finished, wiping away her tears. She looked deep into his shocked eyes.

"Ron, I can't live without you!" She sobbed, into her hands.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, holding her in a tight embrace.

He gently stroked her hair and put his head on top of hers.

"Hermione...I love...you too." He stated quietly. She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"But..you said you'll never fall in love..." She said.

He smiled and kissed her softly. The kiss was sweet like candy.

When they broke apart Hermione held Ron around his middle placing her head on his chest.

He chuckled then said "I thought you said you didn't love me?"

She blushed and smiled.

" I lied."


End file.
